Your Fate will Destroy Us
by EnjolrasLovedEponine
Summary: Before there was the true Jack Frost, there was Jackson Overland, Merida's best friend. But when fate begins to tear them apart, will they be able to overcome their struggles? My first Jarida AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Jack whut are yoou doin'?" Merida stared up at him with a look of annoyance.

Jack was up in a tree, a playful smile graced his charming face as he swung upside down on a branch, "Having fun! You should try it, Princess."

"Whut are yoou sayin'? Ah have fun." She snapped quickly.

Jack simply laughed at her remark and said nothing more. As he laughed, his eyes closed and mouth wide, he failed to notice Merida aim her bow at him and let fly an arrow. The moment he heard the arrow shot, his eyes opened in shock and his laughter stopped abruptly. He struggled to look up, but he could see the arrow lodged into the branch right next to his left thigh. He looked back at the fiery redhead in astonishment.

"How's that fer fun?" She smirked.

Jack's expression melted into that lovely smile again. He chuckled lightly and pulled the arrow out of the branch and tossed it at her feet. Merida sheathed the arrow with its many others as Jack hopped down from the branch. He approached her, running his fingers through his brown hair, and holding his smile. The two walked together, and Jack could see something was troubling his friend. She appeared deep in thought and bore a solemn look. He didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern seeping from his lips.

Merida looked up at him and tried her best to make her fake smile genuine. "It's nothin' Jack."

He shot her a skeptical stare that let her know he wasn't buying it. She sighed, "It's my mum. She's forcin' me te marry someone frum one of the neighboring tribes. Ah don't want to. Ah want te be free."

"Marriage?" Jack thought to himself as the pangs of jealousy twisted in his stomach. Merida marrying some other man, he despised the idea.

He focused his attention on the frost covered ground, hoping to conceal his jealous rage, "Why would Queen Elinor force that on you?"

"Ah'm the first born. Ah'm s'pposed to inherent the throne. But not just that, if Ah don't marry a suitor there will be war. My 'ands are tied." Merida explained sadly. She didn't seem to notice Jack's change of mood to his relief.

Jack had nothing more to say so he nodded in sympathy. He glanced up at Merida and she at him. They shared a slow and quiet walk back to Angus who was in the meadow, grazing on grass that managed to avoid being buried by patches of snow.

"Marriage can't be all bad can it?" Jack cut the silence and gave a light smile, hoping to rouse her from her wandering mind.

To his dismay Merida said nothing. She walked up to her horse and stroked his soft, fluffy, muscled neck in silence.

Snowflakes began to float from the gray clouds to the cold earth, dancing in front of Jack's face. He looked up at the sky.

"Jack Frost's spreading fun." He mused, trying again to reclaim Merida's attention. But she was still lost in thought with that bland expression on her face as she petted Angus. He frowned. In no way was Jack Overland about to stand being ignored by Princess Merida.

With a smirk and a glint of mischief in his dark eyes, Jack stooped down, scooped up a handful of snow, and molded it into hard ball. Rising back up on his feet, he threw the snowball, knocking Merida in back of the head with a smack.

"'ey!" She turned, rubbing her head. She glared at Jack, but her expression softened at his smile.

"How about a game before you go?" He asked as he tossed a snowball up and down in his hand nonchalantly.

He could tell she didn't want to leave, and he didn't want her to. Truthfully, he never could get enough of her company. He watched her pretty sapphire eyes narrow and a slight smile curl on the corners of her rosy lips. His challenge was accepted.

The snowball fight didn't last more than an hour. Snow forts were built as they pelted each other, and they used the trees to hide and dodge the firing snowballs when their forts were destroyed. Neither won nor lost the game; it was all in good fun after all.

Merida had mounted Agnus, and Jack had grown more nervous than he'd care to admit. It was now or never, and he wouldn't be able to bear losing her. He sucked in the crisp air and mustered his courage as a carefree smile framed his face.

"Merida?" His heart fluttered with nervousness and excitement.

She turned to face him, her long curly red locks flowing over her shoulders and down her back. "Whut Jack?"

"Meet me here tonight." It was more of a question than a statement.

She nodded, "Ah'll try."

She then clicked her tongue and gripped Angus' mane, ushering him forward.

"An hour after dusk." Said Jack, smiling.

She nodded.

"Don't forget!" He called after her as she took off on Angus into the forest.

Merida returned to the DunBroch castle, stepping quietly, hoping to avoid her mother. She was in no mood to discuss her mother's future plans for Merida. She had no desire to talk about the life she doesn't want, no matter how narrow minded it was to deny her role. She knew her wish to be free was selfish, but Merida truly believed she herself wasn't fit to rule, that she wouldn't measure up to be the queen Scotland needed. And worst of all, she would be a disappointment to her family. She couldn't bare that, and the very thought made Merida flush with guilt.

But deep down, she knew there was nothing she could do. Her fate wasn't going to change no matter how much she wished it would.

She had made it to the hall that led to her bedchamber, and her heart fluttered in elation. There was absolutely no one around and no footsteps to be heard. She was in the clear! Sighing in relief she walked in and shut the door behind her. She hung her bow and arrows on the wall, smiling lightly to herself before collapsing onto her bed on her back. And then there came a knock on the door. Merida groaned and sat up as Queen Elinor walked in.

"Merida, we need to talk," said the Queen.

"Please Mum, can't it wait til morning?"

"No, Merida we need to discuss it now." Queen Elinor replied, trying I keep calm.

Merida groaned.

"Now Merida, a lady doesn't groan. Please try to reasonable." She waited for Merida to relax before continuing.

Queen Elinor walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her disgruntled daughter. "Ah know yoou don't want te be married, but it's fur the well being of the kingdom. Without marriage all three clans will declare war. You know this."

"Ah know Mum, but isn't there any other way?"

"Then whut do yoou suggest?"

Merida blinked and was left surprised that her mother was willing to listen for once.

Merida then thought, racked her brain for another option, anything else that will avoid a war and a wedding. She bit her lip, having thought of an idea but sure it was going to be dismissed. Nevertheless she was going to suggest it.

"It's tradition te 'ave the first born wedded to a suitor." She said slowly.

"Yes."

Merida looked up at her mother, "What if we break tradition?"

Queen Elinor stood to her feet, her face twisting in rage, "Merida, generations 'ave followed this custom! We are not about to change just because of yoour stubbornness."

Merida glared at the Queen, enraged by such an insult, "All Ah want is control of my own life!"

"By runnin' off and abandonin' everyone who loves and needs yoou?"

For a moment-and she could not explain why-Merida thought of Jack. Ignoring the thought, she shook her head, "Ah don't want to abandon anyone. Ah just don't want te marry."

"It's only marriage. It's not the end of the world." Said the Queen sternly.

It feels like it te me, Merida thought miserably, angrily.

"Is all this because of yoour friend, Jack Overland?" The Queen asked.

Merida was left silent at Queen Elinor's words. Surely it wasn't for Jack. No, it was for her freedom and to avoid her family's disappointment. Not for Jack, she told herself.

Elinor then stood and headed for the door, her stern expression unyielding.

"Come down to the dinning 'all. Dinner is ready." She gave Merida one last look before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

In frustration, Merida grabbed the sword on the wall above her bed and swung it against both bedposts at the end of her bed, yelling in anger as she did. She then fell back on her bed, placing her hands over her face in aggravation. How could her mother force such a thing on her only daughter? Didn't her happiness matter? If only the Queen listened to her side. If only she understood.

Sighing, Merida glanced out the window. The sun was starting to set. Jack, she thought to herself. An hour after sunset, Merida smiled to herself. Jack would surely lift her spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Merida couldn't wait to finish dinner and remove herself from the presence of her unhappy mother. Queen Elinor's anger had grown after their argument thanks to the triplets who had stolen food from the castle chef. So while Elinor lectured her sons as her husband sat and ate in silence, Merida slipped away from the dining hall just as nightfall came. With a lantern in hand, she mounted Angus and rode off to meet Jack.

The ride to their secret place wasn't long, only a fifteen minute ride by horse from the DunBroch castle and a five minute walk, Merida guessed, from Jack's house. She scanned about for any signs of fireflies, a habit she had acquired when she was a child. She adored chasing them and catching them, enjoying the glowing sight. But this was the season of ice and frost. The fireflies no longer resided in Scotland, but somewhere further south where the weather was kinder. She missed them.

As she approached the clearing, she slowed Angus to a walk. She glanced up at the black sky thick with dark clouds and watched as snow started to fall and dance to the cold ground. Merida dismounted Angus and patted his neck before walking forward, scanning her eyes for Jack.

That was when she spotted a yellow glow from behind a tree and watched as it sneaked around to reveal her friend.

"Evening, Merida." Jack said with a smile.

"Whut are we dooin' out 'ere so late, Jack?" Merida asked.

"No hello?" He smirked.

Merida rolled her eyes, smiled and playfully punched his arm. In reaction, though it didn't hurt, Jack rubbed where Merida had punched him, chuckling as he did. He could feel his cheeks heating and his stomach twisting with nerves. Maybe he should keep quiet, save his pride, and throw it all away. Watching her marry someone else wouldn't hurt too bad, would it? No, he would be fine.

"Jack Frost is back," he said as he gazed up to the falling snow.

Merida glanced up at the fluttering white specks and nodded in agreement. Jack glanced at her, smiling, hoping she'd look his way. She looked so calm as a light smile framed her porcelain skin, her sapphire eyes gleaming like frost. No, he couldn't let her go. And it was now or never. But what was he going to say? How could he tell her?

"Merida," he started.

She looked at him; her smile lightened his heart, filling him with wicked hope, and he grew nervous no matter how hard he tried to compose himself.

"I asked you here to talk."

"About whut?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. The one thing he was sure of, he was afraid to lose her.

"Merida, when will the suitors come?" Jack asked.

He watched her suppress a groan and roll her eyes, "Please Jack, Ah don't want te talk about it."

"But when?" He pressed.

"A few days." She said, irritated, "And the games will start the following day."

"What if I joined the games?" She frowned at him and before he could try to explain, Merida spoke.

"Jack, the games are fer the suitors of each of the clans. Ye can't join just because yoou want to. And whut do yoou want te join fer? Yoou 'ave no reason to."

Jack could feel his cheeks burning, "I... Don't want to lose you."

She furrowed her brows, and Jack could see she was becoming uncomfortable. He gulped in fear. But he had to tell her; he was in too deep.

"Merida, I don't want to see you married off to some other man." He said.

"I don't want te be married either." She said bitterly, crossing her arms.

Jack shut his eyes, turning his back to her with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, fear overcoming him.

"Merida, I'm in love with you." He confessed, turning to face her. His eyes pierced through her and shook her to her core. He was pleading to her.

"Jack, yoou know Ah don't want to be married. Ah don't want to be in love. I-"

"You want your freedom, I know." Jack snapped, growing defensive as the hurt coursed through him.

Merida flinched at his tone. His words stung. "Don't be mad at me. It's not my fault Ah 'ave to get married. Ah don't want to!"

"It's not just that," Jack growled.

"Jack," she hesitated, "Ah don't love yoou." Is that what she truly felt?

He could feel the blood leave his body, as if the entire world went cold. Even as the snow fell on him, he felt as if he had never known warmth. He could feel her rip his heart out, throw it back, and let it plunge away like his feelings meant nothing to her.

Merida's frown twisted and strained. Guilt seeped from her eyes. "Jack, yoou're my friend. Don't try to change that. Please!"

He shook his head, rage and hurt flooding him, filling him to the brim, "You're afraid I'll take away your freedom!"

"Even if Ah did feel the same it wouldn't matter anyway!" Shot Merida.

Jack was left silent. Even if she did love him, they could never be together. That truth hurt him just the same, like a disease eating away the spirit. At this moment, he couldn't stand the sight of her, wanted nothing more than to be away, to be alone.

"Being in love doesn't mean giving up your freedom."

With that, Jack left colder than snow, unable to look back the girl that froze his spirit and spit out his heart. But no matter how much anger and hate he felt towards her, he couldn't deny his love. And that hurt him most.

He was relieved when he finally made it home. The house was silent with sleep, and Jack gave out a sigh. He walked by his mother's room, past his sister's and entered his. He slumped on his bed and did all he could to keep from thinking, to shut down and forget. But he couldn't sleep. For hours he lay in bed tossing and turning, hearing every little noise around him, the wind, crickets, an owl here and there.

His door opened.

"Jack?"

Rubbing his eyes, Jack rose up to rest on his elbow and saw his fear struck sister before him, "Mary?"

"Jack," she whimpered, "the Boogieman came after us. He got Mom, and he hurt you! He was going to get me but—and I—I was so scared Jackson!"

Jack pulled the frightened girl into his arms and held her close, "Hey, hey everything's fine. It was only a dream. I won't let the Boogieman hurt you. He's no match for your big brother anyway."

Mary smiled lightly at his joke and snuggled into his comfort and warmth, feeling safe and protected. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled, taking a couple seconds to composing herself, "So did you see Merida?"

Jack's heart stopped and the blood drained from his face. She was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Yes."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes." He lied, hoping this conversation would end.

Silence lasted a few moments, and Jack was grateful.

"Jack?" Mary spoke softly, "will you take me out of the pond tomorrow? I want to learn how to ice skate."

Jack smiled, not only at the thought of getting his mind off Merida, but at the joy tomorrow will bring by spending time with his baby sister. "I'll teach you how to skate tomorrow."

"Promise?" She asked innocently.

"Promise. Will you be okay now?"

Mary nodded and hopped out of his embrace. She left Jack's room for her own, and Jack didn't hear from her for the rest of the night.

Morning couldn't come quick enough for the Overland siblings. They had quickly finished all their chores their mother had told them to do, and quickly grabbed their skates.

"Jackson you watch over Mary!" Called their mother, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Jack turned back as Mary excitedly pulled on his arm to keep walking, "don't worry Mom."

"Be safe!"

"We will!" Jack called back with a smile as he and Mary walked through the snow towards the pond.

The walk was longer than the one he took to see Merida, and Jack was feeling rather content with his little sister. The sky was clear blue and the sun was bright and Mary was beaming with happiness. Jack smiled and to Mary's surprise, he scooped her up as squeals and laughter rang through the air. Jack chuckled at her expense and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"You could have warned me," Mary said between giggles.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack said.

As he was walking, Jack leaned forward so that Mary faced the snow covered ground. He continued to lean until Mary felt as if she was going to fall.

"Jack don't!" Mary complained, afraid of falling.

Smirking, he cruelly leaned farther until Mary was crouched over his head, trying to grip anything, even his head, to keep from falling off his shoulders. Even though Jack was tightly holding her legs that were clutching around his neck and shoulders so she wouldn't fall, Mary still became frantic and tried to fight gravity.

"Jack!"

"Yes?" He straightened his up with ease and could feel Mary relax in relief.

She smacked the top of his head, "Don't do that!"

"Ow," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Not funny," Mary pouted.

He continued to smirk at his little trick and quickened his pace to the pond. They were almost there. As he followed the path, he noticed a long stick with a hook and picked it up. Finding a sudden interest in its strange shape, and Jack decides to keep it as a staff for the day.

"Excited Mary?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. It'll be fun!"

When they got to the pond, they slipped on their skates, and Jack began skating around on the ice with the staff. He took Mary, who was nervous, by the hand and did his best to teach her how to skate. And when he felt she had the hang of it, he let her go, skating about with the staff until he got bored of it and tossed it away. And then his mind started to wander. And it wandered onto Merida. He mentally kicked himself for it, but in truth, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't rid their last conversation from his mind, and it haunted him, and he regretted it more than anything.

"Jack?" Mary snapped him out of thoughts.

He looked up to see his sister frozen in fear. And that was when he saw the ice breaking. His stomach dropped.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down. Just look at me," Jack said, quickly removing his skates and walking as close as he could to her. He stopped when he felt the ice crack.

"Jack, I'm scared," Mary said, ice cracking under her.

"I know, I know." He took a step and the ice began to break. He cringed in fear, "But you're going to be all right. You're not gonna fall in."

He tried to think of anything to rid each other of their fears, to focus on anything other than the fact that either of them could fall in at any moment.

"Uh," his eyes lightened with a thought, "We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!"

"Come on Mary, would I trick you?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yes, you always play tricks!" Mary's voice broke out of fear, and Jack knew his time was running out.

"Well, n-not this time. I promise, you're… You're going to be fine," He said attempting to convince both Mary and himself. "You just have to believe in me."

Mary nodded, her eyes filled with fear.

"We're going to play hopscotch. Ready?" Jack took a step forward, the ice cracking beneath him, "One."

He then looked ahead if himself and saw his discarded staff a couple steps away. "Two," he began to lose his balance, struggling on one foot as he tried to catch himself. Mary couldn't surpass a chuckle as she watched him. He lunged forward beside the staff and the ice no long cracked, "three."

He looked up at Mary, the staff in his hand. "Now it's your turn."

Mary took a step, gasping as she did while Jack counted. When she was close enough, he was able to catch her in the crook of the staff and fling her across the ice. She gave out a low grunt when she hit and slide. As for Jack, he had accidentally landed in the very spot he was trying to get Mary out of. But she was safe and that's what mattered. They locked eyes for a moment, the two of them chuckling now that they had escaped death. Jack stood and took a step toward her and the world seemed to flash and sink. The ice broke away, and Mary called for him as he fell into the icy water below.

No matter how hard he tried, Jack could not move. The water was so cold that it felt like millions of burning needles stabbing him at once. The layers of heavy clothes he wore also kept him from surfacing, dragging him further and further into the icy water. But still he struggled to swim up as he continued to descend, and when the need for oxygen became too great, the instinct to breathe over took his mind. He sucked in the freezing water, filling and burning his lungs with it as he tried to cough it out with the little air he had left. He felt light headed, and his body ached. Death was so close. He thought his mother, the woman who had loved and cherished him to the moon and back. He thought of Mary, his dear sister who he'd gladly give up his life for. And, before darkness over took him, he thought of Merida.


	3. Chapter 3

Merida couldn't keep her mind off Jack, and the guilt that raided her mind. As she went about the day, dressed in her tight pale pink dress her mother forced her in, and listening to her lectures on royalty and their family heritage, Merida thought of Jack. He had opened up to her, and she dismissed him mercilessly, watched as his face twisted in hurt and sadness. But she had to be honest. It was the truth. Wasn't it?

Frowning, she scoffed and shook her head. She couldn't think about him right now. She had more pressing matters to attend to such as struggling to breathe in the tight dress. The day had come to an end finally, the dinner had been severed and eaten, and Merida was waiting for her mother to come help her get undressed. She stared at herself in the mirror, glaring at the figure that stared back, her thick, curly red hair pulled into a braid, wearing a pale pink dress that squeezed her so tight she felt her organs in her throat. But not only that, in the reflection of the mirror, Merida did not see herself, but a vision of her mother, a ruler so confident and collected. Caged. All Merida could think of was the unhappiness being a ruler would bring.

She sighed in annoyance and tugged at the torso of the dress, trying to make room to breathe. Why did she have to wear such a ghastly and uncomfortable outfit anyway? She didn't have to meet with any of the leaders of the three clans or any other important meeting. All she had done today was work on her music lessons and listen to her mother's lectures. Why did she have to be dressed so well for these simple things?

Merida contemplated cutting the dress with a knife, and she knew her mother would be furious. The thought made her smirk. But she decided against cutting the dress, knowing full well her mother would lecture her about how lovely the fabric was and how it was made just for her. Merida certainly didn't want to listen to that.

Then came a knock on the door and Merida groaned inwardly as she rolled her eyes, hoping her mother wouldn't take too long helping her undress. Queen Elinor came into the room and the look on the queen's face left Merida stunned. Her skin was pale and ghost like, her eyes were large and shimmering with sadness. Her mouth trembled as she struggled to find words. The Queen's fingers interlocked loosely at her stomach, and she walked slowly as if she were carrying a heavy burden.

"Whut 'as 'er so wound up?" Merida thought now worried instead of annoyed.

The Queen said nothing however and took her time helping Merida undress. Merida sucked in, relived that she could breathe again, found her nightdress, and slipped it on. The Queen let out a deep sigh and spoke.

"Merida," Queen Elinor started slowly, taking both Merida's hands in hers, "sit. I have something te tell yoou."

Merida obeyed and sat, and her mother sat next to her, still holding her hands. The Queen stared into her eyes and spoke, "Merida, something has happened."

Merida waited as her mother continued on slowly.

"It's about yoour friend Jack."

Merida held back the urge to cringe at the thought of him, "Whut about 'im?"

"It happened early this mornin'." Queen Elinor explained, "He was skatin' on the pond with his sister."

There was a pause as the Queen stopped to take a breath.

"Merida," another pause and Merida's heart beast fast in anticipation, "Jack fell through. He didn't make it."

Tears began to welled in Merida's eyes, and her breath hitched as her mouth quivered and twisted. Jack dead? No, no it wasn't true! She had just seen him last night! He was there! He was real! He can't be dead! Merida felt as if she had be bludgeoned in the stomach with a club. She couldn't find words, not even to deny what her mother had said. Time had slowed and so had her senses. Merida did not feel her mother holding her and stroking her hair. She did not feel her mother leave her side as the cold overtook her. She didn't know when she had curled up into a ball under the comforters of her bed. She didn't know how long she had been crying. All she knew was Jack was dead.

Merida couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, guilt ridden and miserable. She broke Jack's heart, and he died alone.

"Even if Ah did feel the same it wouldn't matter anyway!"

The last words she spoke to him were venomous, biting, and harsh. Merida buried her face into her pillow and began to weep. She had yelled at him, and now she could never make up for what was said. She could never tell him how sorry she was. And she hated herself for it.

"Being in love doesn't mean giving up your freedom." The memory of his words, so clear in her mind as if he was right beside her as he spoke caused her to cringe and wither, whimper, almost like the words truly hurt her physically.

"Jack," she whispered in despair, curling into a ball and clutching her pillow to keep her bound to this world.

Merida shut her eyes tight in an attempt to keep her mind from racing, waiting for the warmth and comfort of her bed to lull her to sleep. But no matter how tight she closed her eyes, no matter how warm, no matter how comfortable her bed was, the Sleep Man refused to let her sleep. After an hour, Merida rose out of bed and lit a couple candles. She stared sorrowfully at the flickering flames and the longer she stared, the quicker her heart beat. There he was. There was Jack. Merida gasped. Within the flames she could see her dear friend smile back at her. She held her breath and blinked a couple times and Jack faded from the candle flames. Merida shut her eyes and bit her lip. She let out a sigh and rose to her feet and walked to the window. It was raining, and the world outside was pitch black. But as Merida stared, she thought she could see a faint blue light. She squint her eyes to try to get a better view and a memory enlightened her to the little light. When she was a child, she wandered off into the forest to retrieve a stray arrow. There she encountered a Will-O'-the Wisp, a blue light of legend that was said to lead one to their destiny. That same wisp was outside in the snow as if it was waiting just for her.

Immediately, Merida quickly dressed herself in her forest green dress and robe with a hood and grabbed her quiver. She knew she should be cautious since she did not know what could be out there in the dark, and the wisp could be some sort of mirage from her mind out of guilt and sorrow. But she didn't want to think about anything like that. There's a wisp waiting for her, waiting to distract her from her grief and occupy her mind with the hope of changing her fate, to avoid the marriage and war and life she did not want. And so she would chase it, real or not.

She placed the hood on her head and mounted Angus. Angus immediately leaped into a gallop, and Merida steered him to where she saw the wisp. She quickly found it there floating in the soggy snow. When Angus was about to stomp on it, the wisp went out like a candle flame and another appeared a couple feet behind it. Merida followed the trail of wisps through the forest, farther than she had gone to meet Jack in their usual spot, and deeper into the forest which Merida was unfamiliar with. When the forest became unknown to her, Merida slowed Angus into a walk. Minutes passed by, and to her surprise the rain had stopped. She looked up out of curiosity and thought she could see the moon from behind the thickness of the tree leaves. However, soon enough, the moon was gone and it had started to snow.

"No," Merida whispered, cursing herself for not bringing warmer clothes.

As she followed the wisps, all while fighting back the bitter cold, the trees began to disperse though not disappear entirely. The wisps vanished and left her staring out over a frozen pond. Immediately Merida's thoughts went to Jack again and her heart throbbed in pain and her eyes began to shimmer. Dismounting Angus, she walked over to the edge where snow turned to ice.

"This must 'ave been where Jack drowned." She spoke aloud, "Why would the wisps lead me here?"

The falling snow tickled her nose, and Merida looked up.

"Jack Frost's spreading fun," She remembered Jack saying that to her.

Jack Frost made it snow. Jack Frost brought the winter cold. And as she looked about herself and across the pond, a boy stared back at her with wonder and excitement. How could it be? Merida couldn't help but let the name spill from her mouth.

"Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

Merida couldn't believe it. There he was. There was Jack standing before her on the ice. He was alive. But how? And what happened to him?

Jack's eyes flickered from excitement to curiosity. "You know me?"

Merida blinked in bewilderment. "Jack, it's me. Merida."

Jack approached her, his bare feet kissing the ice to the snow. How was he not cold. He's so pale. And his hair is like silver. And now that he was closer, Merida could see his eyes had transformed from chocolate brown to crystal blue.

"Jack whut happened te yoou?" Merida asked, her mind racing with questions.

Jack appeared just as confused as she was, "What do you mean? How do you know me?"

Now Merida was getting annoyed. Why was he avoiding her question? More importantly, why was he pretending he'd forgotten her? "Don't yoou pretend yoou don't remember me Jack O'erland."

"I'm not Jack Overland." Jack quickly replied, "I'm Jack Frost."

Merida's heart pounded in her chest. Was she wrong? Was this boy before her really not her Jack? Her best friend? No, she knew Jack, and this Jack Frost was him.

"Who told yoou yoou are Jack Frost?" Merida asked skeptically.

"The Man in the Moon did." Jack replied matter-of-factly.

Again, Merida was left baffled. "The moon told yoou that?"

Jack nodded, leaning against his hooked staff, "He told I'm the reason there's snow in the winter. I create the frost and the cold."

Merida was sure she couldn't be any more confused. She was wrong. With confusion written all over her face, she started to walk with Jack by her side. The snow had not stopped, and Merida was shivering from the cold.

"So," she started slowly, "if yoou can control snow, can yoou stop it frum snowin' now?"

Jack nodded and with the aid of a gust of wind, he leaped up into the air, flying up higher than the tallest trees. With a swing of his staff, Jack invoked a howling wind to push apart the dark clouds that brought the snow. He revealed to Merida the silver-white moon, casting its light down on her. Jack looked down and smirked at Merida who's mouth hung open in astonishment. He then descended from the sky back at her side, holding his smug smirk. As for Merida, she truly was awestruck. How was her friend able to obtain such power and magic?

"How did yoou-" Jack cut her off.

"With the help of my staff I am able to control the winter weather." He said, still smirking.

Merida was amazed by the powers Jack possessed and was more than eager to know what other things he could do. But despite her amazement, Merida had to know. Did Jack truly not remember her? The idea of it made her heart quiver with fear and grief.

"Jack," she said hesitantly, "do yoou really not remember me?"

Jack's smile faded and he scratched the back of his head, "To be honest, I don't remember anything." He turned his attention up to the moon, "The Man in the Moon told me who I am now, and what I'm meant to do. But I don't know who I was, or if I was anyone before this."

Merida looked down at the snow, sadness dripping from her eyes. So he really didn't remember.

Moments passed as the two walked together in silence with Angus not too far behind, neither sure what to say to each though both were filled with questions. Merida passed a glance at Jack who was crafting a trail of ice with his staff. She didn't feel as cold anymore, her thick dress and warm robe shielding her well enough from the chill.

"Jack?" She said in a near whisper and he looked at her, a slight smile on his face.

Merida couldn't look him in the eye; they just weren't the same and that discomforted her.

"Ah... Ah know who yoou were. And Ah know whut 'appened te yoou."

"What?" His tone had grown serious, and Merida jumped when she looked up to see him standing right in front of her.

"We were-are friends Jack." Merida began, "Yoou met my mother and father and the triplets. Even though Ah'm a princess we were still best friends."

Jack was quiet for a moment as he took in this new information. A smile played at the corners of his lips am Merida could see the excitement in his eyes. "That explains how you know me. What else do you know?" He asked eagerly.

Merida smiled lightly, happy to enlighten her lost friend, "Yoour name was Jack O'erland. Yoou lived with yoour mother and sister Mary not too far frum here."

Merida gasped and her eyes widened. How had she not thought of this sooner? "Yoour family! They must be worried sick. They'll be so happy to see yoou."

"What do they think happened to me?"

Her heart sank again. How could she tell him such a horrible and sad truth? But what else was she to do? He had to know the truth. He deserved to know what happened to him.

"Yoour family, everyone who knows yoou, thinks yoou drowned." Merida paused and rubbed her arm. Jack could see the sorrow in her eyes, "Ah- Ah even thought yoou drowned. And it- Ah was-"

Jack was waiting to her to finish, but Merida couldn't bring herself to tell him just how painful his death was on her. Instead she sighed and walked over to Angus. In his eyes Merida saw the grief the news of his death brought to Jack, that everyone he knew, though he doesn't remember them, thinks he is dead. As for Jack, fact that he could not remember the people he was closest to made his heart ache. Even with Merida at his side he felt alone.

"Dawn will be 'ere soon. Let me take yoou to yoour family." Merida said, "Maybe yoou'll remember them when yoou see 'em."

Jack nodded as Merida mounted Angus, leading the way. Minutes passed by, and Merida had no idea what to say to him. She felt as if they had to start their whole friendship over even though she already knew so much about him. Surely he was curious about her? Maybe once they start to talk he will regain his memory of her. It was a possibility. However, Jack appeared to be in his own world, tapping his staff against the trees and watching as ice formed across the bark, trying to familiarize himself with his own powers. But as Merida watched him, she could help but wonder, were Jack Frost and Jack Overland two different people entirely? Or was Jack Frost the same person he was before; was he still the same boy with the same personality, same soul as her friend?

Out of nowhere, a snow flew through the air and struck Merida in the arm.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, not really sure if she was angry or surprised by that.

Jack laughed, and Merida spotted him squatting on a tree branch. "Come on, Princess. Lighten up!"

"Lighten up?" She snapped, "How can yoou be laughin' at a time like this?"

"Even at a time like this, we can still have fun." Jack replied, "I'd rather have fun than dwell on the sadness. Wouldn't you?"

"But-" another snowball hit her in the chest, "Jack!"

He only continued to laugh as he jumped from branch to branch, creating snowballs out of his ice cold breath and chucking them at her.

"Jack!" Merida shouted as she was continuously hit with snowballs, and Angus neighed furiously and reared, throwing Merida off and flinging her on the snow covered ground. She grunted when she landed, Jack's laughter abruptly stopped. He jumped down from the tree and knelt down by her side.

"Merida? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Slowly she moved her body so that she was on her hands and knees, strands of her thick, curly red hair covered her face. "Ah hate yoou so much." She tried to blow her hair out of her face but the strands remained where they were.

Jack chuckled at her. "I'm sorry," He apologized sincerely, and helped her to her feet. When she was up, Merida punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said with a smile and rubbed his arm, knowing full well the punch didn't hurt. It did leave a sting though.

After brushing herself off, Merida spoke, "No more foolin' around Jack."

He rolled his eyes, smiling, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, you said you'd take me to meet my family. Why are you wasting my time?"

Merida's frustration grew, "Ah'm not the one-" and then she caught on to his sarcasm and growled. Jack chuckled.

She then mounted Angus again and led the way through the forest towards Jack's house. And as Jack tried to get her to talk to him, she ignored him the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

"They'll be so relieved te see yoou alive, Jack." Merida said to him, "They love yoou very much."

Jack simply looked up at her and nodded to her statement. But to Merida, Jack did not seem as eager and excited as he should be. Why isn't he? This is his family! The people that loved and cared and raised him. How could he be so calm, almost as if he wasn't even interested?

"Aren't yoou excited te see 'em? Merida asked.

"I'm glad I know who I was," Jack spoke honestly, "I'm glad I have a family. But I can't be eager to see them if I don't remember them."

Merida didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't image the position Jack was placed in, not being able to remember anyone he had met and loved, and she pitied him. But not just him, his family as well. They must be so heartbroken, so devastated by Jack's death, Merida couldn't even fathom such grief. If something had happened to her mother or father or the triplets, Merida wouldn't know what to do with herself.

By the time they had reached the small clearing where Jack's little house stood, it was an hour past dawn. Merida didn't remember his house being so far from the DunBroch castle.

"They'll be surprised at first. But let me do the talking," Merida said, "Ah don't want yoou messin' things up."

"How would I mess things up?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin.

"Ah'm serious Jack." She warned, "We don't want yoour mother and sister scared of yoou."

Jack rolled his eyes while holding his smile. "They won't be scared of me. They'll recognize me the second they see me."

The two approached the wooden door of the house. Merida knocked and stepped back, leaving Jack in full view of the doorway. Seconds after, it was little Mary who opened the door. Jack knelt down to Mary's height, his weight shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Recognize me?" Jack asked playfully.

"Hi Merida," Mary croaked with tears  
in her eyes.

Jack rose to his feet, his expression nothing but confusion. Of all things her to say, she chose to greet Merida? Why not, "Jack, you're alive" or "Jack, I was so scared" or "Jack I missed you"? Did she truly not recognize him? And as he stared down at her, Mary looked as if she was deliberately avoiding his gaze. As if she didn't see him. Jack looked back at Merida who was equally confused. The two quickly turned back to the sad little girl. Jack was about to say something to Mary, about to reach out and touch her, but the moment Merida started to speak, he retracted his hand.

"Mary, don't yoou-" but before Merida could finish, Mary had started to run.

And she did run. She ran straight through Jack who gasped in horror and started to breathe deeply as if he had been punched in the stomach. He looked back to see that Mary had embraced Merida and started to cry. Merida was looking back at him with shocked eyes, but not a word came from her mouth. Jack brought his hand to his chest. To him, he felt solid. He felt real. But his own sister walked right through him! How is that possible?

"What just happened?" Jack exclaimed, "She ran right through me! How did she-"

He stared down at Mary with accusing eyes, "Can you not hear me?"

"Are you here to pay your respects?" Jack turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, staring right over him and down at Merida who remained shocked and even a little afraid.

"Uh yes-yes." Merida said as Mary relinquished her hold on her.

And just the same as Mary, Mrs. Overland walked through Jack like he didn't even existed. And he didn't holler or panic. He didn't gasp or pant. He simply gave Merida the same look he gave her when she tore out his heart, that hurt, mortified look, and took off into the air, above the trees and out of sight.

Merida watched where he vanished and promised herself she would find him as soon as she was able. She had to speak with the Overlands first.

"All day I've been seeing him," said the tearful Mrs. Overland, "I see him even though I know he's gone."

"He's not as gone as you think," Merida thought to herself, "How could they not see him?"

"Ah... Ah miss 'im too. He was my best friend." Merida replied slowly.

How was she to tell them that Jack was alive? How was she to explain that the Man in the Moon brought him back to life but for some reason they couldn't see him? But she had to try right?

"Mrs. O'erland," Merida rubbed her arm and linked her fingers together, "Ah 'ave somethin' te tell yoou about Jack."

"What is it Merida?" Asked Mrs. Overland with a melancholy smile.

"Ah- Ah found Jack." She replied, still unsure of how she was to explain things to them.

"How? I saw him-" Mary choked back a sob, "He fell through."

"But he's alive." The words were beginning to spew from her mouth.

Merida saw Mrs. Overland's smile transform into a glaring stare. "He would be home with us now. If this is a joke, Merida, please stop."

"Ah found 'im last night. He was saved-"

"Saved?" Mrs Overland's eyes went wide, "You saved him? Where is he then? Where is my boy?"

Merida's tongue was tide. How could she tell them? She knew she was going to break their hearts. She stared down at the frost covered ground. "Ah don't know why, but yoou can't see 'im."

Mrs. Overland and Mary were left silent.

"But he's changed." Merida explained, "He says he's Jack Frost now and that the Man in the Moon saved 'im and he-"

"Merida, stop." She didn't notice that Mrs. Overland had started to cry along with Mary, "Jackson is dead. I know he was your friend, and you want to believe he's still alive but he's not."

Mrs. Overland paused and took Mary under her arm, "We don't need any false hope no matter how much we love and miss Jackson. And that little delusion of yours was rather cruel."

She then looked down at her sorrowful daughter, "Come on sweetie. Let's go inside." Turning back to Merida, Mrs. Overland said, "Goodbye Merida."

"Goodbye," Merida replied woefully.

Before the Overlands entered the house, Mary glared at Merida and it sent a shiver down Merida's spine. The door to the house closed, and Merida walked back to Angus. She petted her horse, replying the conversation in her head and it saddened her. She already knew it was going to be next to impossible to convince them that Jack was alive and well, but knowing she had failed her hurt. But not only that, she knew she could no longer have a relationship with them. By the look in Mary's eyes, the disappointment, the sadness, the anger, Merida could see that she wasn't welcome anymore. And it broke her heart.


End file.
